This invention relates to an electromagnetic fuel injector for use in an electronically controlled fuel injection system of a single- or multiple-point type for an internal combustion engine in an automotive vehicle.
A valve structure of an electromagnetic fuel injector including a spherical valve member is well-known in the art. In such a valve structure, however, coefficient of viscosity of fuel has little contribution to determination of the amount of injected fuel flow. Thus, when fuel temperature is increased, the specific weight of fuel is decreased to thereby immediately influence the amount of fuel flow, that is, to disadvantageously decrease the amount of fuel.